Waiting No Longer
by Naylaena
Summary: Kairi awaits again. A reunion, divulging all. Three words spoken only hinted before. The joining of heart and soul. Kairi and Sora, the two whose love never tainted. 5 Chapter Fiction. :SoraxKairi: :Lemon: :24000 Hits: R&R :Added:Prologue to Maiden:
1. Epiphany and Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Soft.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. The Secret Ending Shall Not Be Referred To Or Affect The Fanfiction.

**Rating:** Rated Mature for Extreme Romantic Material. Lemons, for those who understand the jargon

* * *

**Epiphany : Wait No Longer**

"Kairi? ...Kairi!" Kairi quickly retreated my gaze from the horizon, turning to the owner of the familiar voice beside her. Selphie wore an exasperated expression on her childish face, yet her eyes danced in a form of curiosity at her daydreaming.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked, voice much like an echo, dissipating and being absorbed by the warm sand that formed a snug seat for her. Selphie shook her head. The gesture reminded her of Riku when he disapproved of her fantastic ideas.

"Kairi, you've been sitting out by the Papou trees for a little over a week now, and we've yet to finish our Book Report! You do know that you need the Credit to graduate, right?" She knew all too well. _Does Selphie really believe I want to be kept back to trudge through Senior year with our Underclassmen?_

"I can't help it, Selphie, I just...I can't focus."

"You better start focusing, girl, or you're not going to be part of the Graduating Class."

"Well, school doesn't begin for another two weeks. We can finish by then." Silence cued Kairi to explain herself. She sighed, pivoting herself on the sand. She turned to face Selphie, who leaned against the trunk of a Papou tree. Kairi envisioned Sora relaxing behind her. She sighed, hugging her legs so as to rest her head on her knees. She felt as though my mind were to melt, and it was not due to the heat.

"Listen, Selphie, I haven't been able to focus on anything since Sora and Riku left. Last time they left me, I nearly forgot them, and they left for over a year. Every time they leave me, I worry they won't come back this time." Selphie's expression softened, coinciding with her arms loosening to hang by her sides versus crossed about her chest.

"Ya gotta stop thinkin' like that. You told me last time was different, righ'?" _Well, it had been, but it won't stop me from worrying. _Kairi thought in response. She looked to the grains of sand, meshing together like tiny pixels to create one solid color. With the toe of her shoe, she created ripples in the sand.

"It was...but...I can't help but worry about 'em."

"'Them'? You sure you're worrying about 'them'?" Kairi paused, leaving the picture of a star unfinished.

"Of course that's what I mean." Selphie quirked an eyebrow at Kairi's response, and she slid down until her body plopped onto the sand. The impact made her buoyant brunette hair bounce. The pigtails slowed to a halt, only moved by the slight zephyr that passed from the cerulean waters.

"Kairi, Riku 's gone a lot in the past year. He's gone to the Main Land with his parents for a week, he nearly disappeared for a few days without telling anyone, and he went off on some mission for nearly ten days with only a goodbye to Sora. Did you worry then?"

"Of course I did!" Kairi nearly lashed out, wondering if Selphie was asking out of contempt. Selphie seemed taken aback, peridot eyes sparkling with shock at Kairi's own answer. To her, it sounded defensive.

"All I'm saying is that when Riku leaves, you seem to just await his return. When Sora leaves, you nearly die inside, waiting for him to return. Heck, you seem ready to plunge yourself in the ocean and swim after him."

"Isn't that what friends do? Worry and empathize over each other?" Kairi asked, not heeding of where such a conversation manifested, or what direction it was going in.

"Well, yeah, but don't you see yourself as more than friends with him?"

"Huh?" The syllables left Kairi's mouth in a dumbfounded manner. Her eyes now latched themselves on Selphie, her mind, for the moment, not thinking of that horizon, or seeing Sora sprawled out on the conveniently formed Papou tree trunk. Selphie chuckled a bit at the unintelligent mutter Kairi presented, and she shook her head. _Are those two really that oblivious?_

"You can't honestly tell me that after these past four years of disappearances, adventures, and whatever the heck you three went through, that you've never noticed that look Sora gives you?"

"What look?" Kairi was now intrigued, enveloped in the conversation. She had only ever noticed three expressions that Sora used daily: His hungry face, his puppy pout, and his ecstatic smile.

"I can't believe how oblivious you two are!" Selphie giggled in a way that seemed to mock Kairi, and at the same time, show amusement in the situation. Kairi pouted, her bottom lip jutting out and appearing plump as though glazed with sweet venom. It contorted into a slight snarl.

"I'm not that oblivious!" Selphie's giggle dwindled away, her twiggy arm propping herself up, dusting off her bright magnolia yellow skirt.

"If you weren't oblivious, you would've noticed how Sora gazes at you when you walk away, or how his smile nearly stretches off his face when you sit near him." Selphie shook her head, beginning to walk away. The old, salt-lathered bridge creaked as her chlorophyll green sandals stepped upon it. As she left Kairi to her thoughts, she muttered audibly, "...and I picked you to help me with the Julius Caesar Book Report?" Selphie's form ventured away from Kairi's vantage point, finally disappearing into the weathered shack that should have collapsed a decade ago.

_I am not oblivious! _Kairi thought defiantly, turning around. Her vision then filled up with yellow before pain shot through her skull. Her thin frame slumped to the sand.

"Ow!" Kairi rubbed her head, rolling over to see the culprit: a fallen paupo fruit. She snarled at it, but it soon dissipated with a silvery giggle. She sat up, taking the fruit in her hand. It's flesh was flexible, like the membrane of a boiled egg. The nectar sweet juices sloshed around beneath its flesh in a tantalizing way. Kairi plucked its single green leaf off, twirling it between her fingers curiously. She leaned back, the fruit in her lap, her elbows acting like supports for her body.

"Sora..." Kairi looked at the leaf as it twirled about. With each successive turn, a new memory would unfold in her heart. From when she moved to the island, the goofy little kid that convinced a more mature Riku that a girl could join in their games. Learning how to row a boat, but never being able to successfully tie it at the Main Island docks. Hiding in the Tree House, waiting for what felt like hours to be found. Drawing each other in chalk, to solidify friendship. Defeating the evil monster that lurked in the Secret Place. The desire for adventure, and the work to build a raft.

Kairi began to feel sore, and she lay down, magenta hair pooling like a halo about her head. The fruit slid down, resting on her bare thigh, cool to the touch. Kairi held up the paupo leaf to block the blaring noon sun, continuing to turn it as her memories became more vivid as they crawled their way to the present. Her heart joining with his, beating along side hide, her eyes peering through his heart. His heart falling to darkness to ignite hers, and the sudden light that burst as she called back his heart. Kingdom Hearts, the place of light and darkness. The hand that slipped through hers, and how cold that single moment felt.

A twinge of sadness felt as Kairi recalled that long, drawn out year. Oh, how long. The heavens had closed on Sora, making her feel alone, even amongst a crowd of Islanders. The stars seemed farther than they had been. She remembered her mother, asking her to cut her hair, but she could not. All she could do was wait, and not dare to change a thing until he came back. Everything would be untouched, as though he were there all along.

As Kairi's thighs began to feel rather cold, she tenderly moved the fruit up to her stomach, it remained over the bright metallic zipper of her rose shirt. It rose and fell with her breath as she recalled her defiance in waiting, and lunging forth to find him. How she became whole again, and the light that helped her gain a keyblade herself, like an extension of Sora. She found Riku, different but the same, and how he needed reassurance and support to find himself. And then she was separated again, but this time, the heavens did not separate her from him, but relinquished him to her. The letter she had sent him, so desperately, had found him.

Kairi sat up suddenly, the paupo fruit falling limply to the side. Her hair retained some grains of sand, but it fell with the same elegance as before. "That's it! A letter!" Kairi smiled, all sorrow gone. She nearly leapt to her feet, not bothering to fix her clothing. She ran quickly, smiling broadly. Behind her, the paupo leaf drifted to the ground, the fruit remaining cool despite the vicious afternoon sun.

* * *

The sea was ablaze. It appeared like liquid fire, the skies the product of some surrealist. The hues of orange, red, and purple stretched across the vault of the heavens, obscuring the stars, but unable to hide their existence. A few stars to the north shone precariously through the vivid spectrum of sunset colors, and by this ethereal light, Kairi felt her hearts patter and bang upon her chest. Her hands were shaking and her knees felt weak as she headed to the edge of the beach.

She closed her eyes, and looked at the note again. _I hate pens now._ She thought grumpily, her azure eyes peering at the slashes and cross marks made with the ink. She sighed. Kairi again looked out at the horizon, squinting her eyes a bit, the reflecting sunlight blinding. _Had I always felt like this about you, Sora? I never knew..._ Kairi had come to a realization, and she spilled her heart into the letter. It felt as though her subconscious had been shouting her emotions at her for years, leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for her to follow that had not been so obvious to her conscious state. She had repeated her letter a few times, and though she felt sick, it was as though it were a pleasant illness. Finally, she stepped into the ocean until the soft rolls of low tide flicked at her calf. She slipped the letter into an empty olive oil bottle, capping it tightly before lowering it into the sea. Kairi stood, feeling the nip of the oncoming night. Though summer still reigned high, the nights grew more chilled. She felt as though her very blood rushed through her veins, pounding adrenaline through body. The sudden anticipation and energy coursed through her very marrow. It felt like a veil had been lifted, and an epiphany had taken its place.

"Sora...come home soon." Kairi stood there, watching her bottle appear to drift into the crimson sun, swallowed up by the dazzling reflection in the sea. She sighed, looking down into the calm waters. Her eyes widened as the water reflected and distorted, not just her image, but a smaller image behind her. The silent wash of the waves against the beach broke. Kairi wheeled around.

"Kairi!" Sora beamed. Kairi remained silent. Her body shook with excitement, and her legs felt weak. But that did not stop her. She lunged forward, warping the silence into the sloshing of the sea. She opened her arms, falling forward into Sora's chest. He stumbled back in surprise, but laughed whole heartedly.

"You're back." Kairi spoke, unable to subdue the fluctuation in her voice as she felt a deep longing for him. Sora's arms hovered unsurely around Kairi, not knowing where to place them. But he soon eased, pulling Kairi into him so her head rested just below his shoulder, and his hand remained atop her shoulder blade, and another about the small of her back.

They remained silent like that for a few moments. Sora moved his hands up and down lightly, feeling Kairi shake from what most likely was the cold. Her arms tightened around his hip, bringing him closer to her. Sora felt Kairi's breasts press against his chest, and he could smell the scent of lavender in her beautiful red violet hair. Sora released Kairi, his hands remaining on her bare arms.

"I'm sorry I to-" Sora's words were swallowed into his throat, pushed back as his lips felt another's. His cerulean eyes shot open, looking down at Kairi as she pushed into the kiss, arms balanced over his shoulders. Her eyes were closed, indulging in the sensation of his lips upon hers. She gently nudged his bottom lip with her tongue, stroking each lip tenderly, tasting the salt that imbedded itself in his dry lips. Sora felt unsure, not understanding what signals Kairi was sending to him. Her lips were so soft, like a sweet cake, and her breath made him recall the taste of cinnamon. He finally pushed into the kiss as well, hand dipping from her arms to her hip, each hand securing the gentle curve that played about her pelvis. Her tongue began to push past his lips, feeling the smooth surface of his teeth. He opened his mouth, unwilling, and perhaps even unable, to taint this kiss by pulling away. Her tongue pushed forth, and within their mouths they reenacted the passionate embrace held moments before. Sora was still unsure of what was going on, yet he did understand he enjoyed it. Her tongue lapsed curiously about, discovering the inner curve of his cheek, the rough grooves of the roof of his mouth, and the moist flesh of his tongue on hers. They danced together, pushing against one another in a feverish passion.

Sora's mouth began to assume a personality of its own. He pushed aside Kairi's tongue, wishing to explore her mouth. Kairi breathed out a muffled moan, the sensation shooting sparks down her bone. His lips began to withdraw her lips into his mouth, massaging her bottom lip as he savored it in a loving way that mimicked the way a child savors their first candy of Halloween. They dare not break the kiss for fear of staining the moment, and their breath pressed against one another's face from their noses. Sora's breath was intoxicating, like the pleasurable scent of freshly cut wood and citrus. Kairi's breath was the scent of sweet cinnamon, with the sea air conjured about it.

Kairi nibbled on his bottom lip, eyes remaining closed, heightening her own sense of touch and hearing. She shivered as his hands pressed her frame against his, his grip firm, yet gentle against her hip bone. Her own arms slipped from his shoulders to his arms, her palms feeling the round formation of his biceps, built by years of rowing and training with the keyblade. Her tongue massaged his back and forth, and the tip of her tongue began to tease his inside her mouth, only going forth from its home to gently scrape his lips. Sora took the bait, and his tongue entwined in her mouth, and his lips pressed further against hers so it seemed impossible to distinguish whose lips were whose.

Kairi opened her eyes, and was surprised to find the moonlight the only illumination on the island. Sora opened his eyes, unknowing that he had closed them. In a moment, their lips parted with a teasing peck, Sora leaning forward to continue the kiss, but mouth finding only salted air to taste. Kairi giggled as Sora blinked, realizing his mistake.

"Uh...wow." Sora blinked again, and Kairi leaned against him, staring up into his eyes. They shamed the night sky.

"Is this how you're going to greet me from now on? In that case, I should leave more often."

"You better not!" Kairi whined, making Sora giggle. How he loved her pout, though it broke his heart to pieces. It made him want to cater to her every whim, yet it was so utterly adorable. Kairi laughed as well.

"Did things go well?" Kairi asked, basking in his warmth. His hands relaxed just above her tail bone.

"Not as well as this, but well enough. We found the last Key to Kingdom Hearts, and it's secured in the King's Cornerstone room. Riku is remaining in counsel with him for a few days."

"And while you were gone, you found the Key to my heart." Kairi asked, voice unsure of saying her own emotions for fear of the reaction. She wondered if it sounded cliché, but when Sora blushed violently, even visible in the lack of light, she knew she had spoken the right words.

"I sent you a letter." Kairi added, Sora turning to get out of the cold water, feeling Kairi shiver as a cool sea breeze passed. His right arm hooked about her waist, and his left hand held her left. Both of their legs were soaked, and Kairi's shoes had lost their hard form. They began to flop and squish like sandals.

"A letter? What'd it say?"

"I'm not telling, silly! You'll have to find it first."

"Aw, and I was hoping to solve the puzzle of your handwriting." Kairi pouted and nudged his shoulder at his jest at her _sometimes_ illegible handwriting.

"Oh, and like Mister English has perfect punctuation?" Kairi laughed, spinning out of his grip as she kicked at the sand and ran down the beach.

"Hey!"

"'Hey' is not a correct word. You should use 'Hello', or 'Wait'." Kairi rang out a silvery giggle, it's sound massaging Sora's ear like a silk ribbon. He laughed as well, catching the sand with the white soles of his black shoes, jacket flapping in the wind as he cut through the air after her. He had waited so long to hear her laugh again! It had been a month since he had heard her voice, and in that time, his every movement and action had been motivated by the reassurance of seeing her again. With each leave he took, his heart yearned for Kairi more. His keyblade was an extension of her, it's keychain a constant reminder of her eyes.

_Does she really like me? I mean...like how I like her..._ Sora wondered as his smile broadened into that blissful smile of his that seemed to fill nearly all of his face. She giggled more as she bent down, splashing some fresh water from the pool of water besides the Shack. He held up his hands to defend his face of the liquid intrusion.

"'Ey!" He laughed, putting his arms down as he watched Kairi place her slender hands over her mouth, stifling a laugh that teased him on. She ran off, parting a large tropical leaf that hid the entrance to the small cove beneath the roots of Destiny Island's oldest tree. His eyes remained latched on the raw apricot flesh that peaked below the rose pink skirt as she bent over, her curves gracious and rear plump. As Kairi disappeared into the dark tunnel, Sora felt the same heated sensation as he had during their passionate kiss. His manhood reflected his own emotions on Kairi, becoming harder with anticipation. He shivered, not from the cold, but with hormonal longing. His tongue felt the crease of his lips, longing the sensation of Kairi's lips on his.

"C'mon, lazy boy!" Kairi's voice echoed from their secret place, making Sora snap out of his own daydreaming. He shook his head, water spraying off like a dog. His naturally spiky brunette hair returned to its original shape, and he lurched off, ducking under the same leaf to enter their Secret Place.

* * *

Author's Notes: Reviews are highly appreciated, though hateful flames are discredited. Critiques are all welcome, whether harsh or presented softly. This fanfiction shall have five chapters in total. 


	2. The Lustful Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Soft.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. The Secret Ending Shall Not Be Referred To Or Affect The Fanfiction.

**Rating:** Rated Mature for Extreme Romantic Material. (Lemons, for those who understand the jargon)

* * *

**Lust : Wait No Longer**

Moonlight drifted through the natural shaft of the small, earthen cove. The wind whispered gently, creating soft tones that hinted its travels. The sands here were cold, relinquishing their heat quickly as the sun passed its position over it. Stones constructed the wall of the secret cove, roots of the great tree of the Island slinking down the sides, fashioning themselves onto the hard ore of the walls. Chalk drawings lined the supports of the cove, retelling histories and games. The old chalk dust seemed the retain an iota of the laughter it once heard, for the wind created a soft laugh that wafted through the air on rare occasions.

The hard sands crunched beneath soft leather as Kairi huddled behind a large, gnarled root. Her crimson hair fell down to her shoulder blades, and her eyes were transfixed by the single opening to the Secret Place. Her zipper had clung to her pink rose shirt, making soft tolls as it slapped against the metal of the bindings. Her hood tangled some strands of her soft satin hair. She giggled anxiously, attempting to stifle her own childish laughs. Kairi blended with the soft night sounds as the crunching of sand and gravel echoed down the small tunnel. She could barely recall a time when she did not have to hunch over to arrive at the opening of the Secret Place.

"Kairi?" Sora straightened himself, eyes searching out the dim cavern. His black jacket hung at his side, and the stained silver necklace held the crown pendant against his collar bone. He smirked mischievously, noting the slight digits curved around the base of the predominant root of the cavern. He scratched his head, and walked about with a clueless facade.

"Where'd ya go, Kairi?" He passed the hidden nook behind the root. Sora smirked, and spun on his heel.

"A-ha! ...huh?" Only soft, white chalk scribbles were found on the stone beside the root's nook. Sora began to wonder where Kairi was. He began to turn, when something quick rushed at him.

"Gah!" Sora cried, feeling a weight pounce on him, thrusting him to the ground. He winced in pain as he fell on the cold ground, but as he regained feeling in his head, he could hear that familiar silvery giggle.

"Kairi!" He cried, staring up at her laughing form. Her hair pooled down, its ends tickling the edges of his face. It was then he began to become aware of the position they fell into. Kairi's legs spanned his right leg, she propping herself up so as to stare down at him. Each of her hands were below his arm, and her waist hover dangerously above his thigh. He began to feel the heat conjuring around his navel yet again.

"Ha-ha! Beat ya to it!" Kairi taunted playfully, but soon her laugh whittled away as Sora did not respond to these taunts. She gazed down at him as he looked up into her eyes thoughtfully, his face wearing an expression that was sincere with emotion.

"Kairi?" His voice seemed lathered in pheremones, as she felt a sudden sensation form below her abdomen, and it throbbed with a gentle heat.

"Yes, Sora?" Her voice appeared sweeter than a choir.

"I...I love you." It was not an expression used lightly. The words each carried its own weight, its own purpose, and entwined truth in it much as the paupo entwines two's destinies. His voice fluctuated, not with question, but with excitement and even a bit of fear. His heart had before been taken, but never had he truly shared his heart. Kairi's ears felt the syllables of each word, and she could sense each definite vowel and consonant his mouth formed. Her heart had paused for a moment to hear those words, worrying that it may beat too loudly so as not to sense their sweet linguistic formation.

"Sora, I...I love you, too." And these words were not a mechanical response. There had been a moment prior to them, to hear its interrogator, and to question oneself, before moving the tongue and lips to impart those words. For years now, those words had begun their journey in those two hearts. The formation of the embryo began when they reached thirteen, and it grew into a small fetus as fourteen years marked their age. Adventures and strife marked more times passed, and the strife subsided gently as sixteen years pursued. And now, each heart of seventeen years, had released the words that had developed over time.

Sora was unable to look away. He heard those words, and wanted to prove his own to her. He felt he wanted to please her, in every state. Psychological, Physiological, and Physical. He wanted to never again see those plump lips frown, or that apricot flesh be imperfected by any wound or hardship. And she, Kairi, was lost in his gaze. She wanted to provide him with reassurance of her words, and she wanted to make his own heart, mind, and body realize her loving intent. Finally, the moment could no longer hold. Sora's head lifted to greet hers, and Kairi's head lowered to greet his.

Their lips did not await entry. Each mouth parted to encompass the other, and in haste their tongues collided. Their tongues glided over one another in a slow waltz. Kairi again began to savor Sora's lips, pressing his lower lip into her mouth. Her tongue massaged it tenderly, and her own mouth pulled his lower lip further, savoring its texture and taste. Her tongue smoothed over the outline of his bottom lip, and it dipped to the soft indentation above his chin. Sora felt heat surge throughout his body. Kairi's talcum lips felt wonderful against his, and her tongue teased him into a blissful stupor. His tongue thrust forward to acknowledge his pleased state, and he lapsed his tongue against hers, their moist flesh joining in a subtle dance.

Sora's hands began to wander, lifting from the unforgiving earth to the perfection perched atop him. His hands rested upon her shoulders at first, indulging in the sensation of her tongue exploring his mouth. His hands ventured lower, following the curve of her body as it dipped into her lower back like an undulating petal. He realized what an uncomfortable position Kairi appeared to be in, knowing she would not want to break the kiss. His hand slipped around her lower thigh, nudging her left leg to move.

Kairi felt a ghostly spark run teasingly down her spine as Sora's warm hands pressed against her thigh. She obliged to his nudge, and lifted her left leg until it spanned his right. Either of Sora's legs lay between her own, Kairi straddling her love. She felt his hand leave her lower thigh, rejoining his adjacent hand upon the small of her back. Her arms began to waver with the strain of holding her weight off of Sora, yet she could not move for fear of parting their sweet lips. She suddenly felt their lips part, but Sora's did not remain off of her. His lips kissed her jaw line, tiny blessings across it. His lips slowly lowered about her neck, massaging her throat. His tongue moved in concurrent circle, making Kairi groan softly with pleasure. Sora paused.

"Does that mean it hurts? I'll stop." Kairi giggled at Sora's inexperience and his unending worry for her. She leaned forward so her lips grazed his earlobe, and her breath fluttered into his mind.

"It means I like it." She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe. Sora immediately returned to kissing her neck, lips fluttering softly. Each kiss lasted a deadly second longer, and he located her collar bone. His tongue massaged her collar, lips sucking at her soft flesh much as though he were savoring a lollipop. Her breathy moan exhaled once more, Kairi attempting to guide Sora to what felt best. His kiss upon her collar bone deepened with her moan, beginning to nip gently at its flesh before lathering it with his tongue.

Kairi lowered her head, and Sora understood the gesture. His lips returned to hers to lock upon them once more, Kairi's tongue approving of Sora's deeds. He could feel Kairi's arms waver under her own weight, and he gently pulled them down. Kairi's whole body pressed upon him, and he felt his manhood harden once more. Her hands rested upon his chest, having pushed aside the jacket's flaps. The chilled night air was kept at bay by the moist, humid air within the cavern.

Sora's hands fell to the rounded curves of her rear, and he massaged their full form. Kairi's kiss paused in shock, as though her mouth were paralyzed by the shocks sent from his touch. The pause permitted Sora's tongue to plunge into her mouth once more. He pulled Kairi higher onto him, grip tightening around either cheek. She whimpered slightly, but from the ferocity of her lips and tongue, Sora assumed well that is was a whimper of delight. Kairi was perched upon Sora well now, her body along the center of his. She could feel his member press valiantly against the fly of his black pants, and it bulged out to touch against her crotch.

Their kiss deepened, and as it did, their hormones began to overwhelm their young adult forms. Kairi pushed her pelvis downward onto Sora's member, as his hip lurched upward. Even between the fabric, each felt the warmth and presence of their genitalia. Sora groaned with pleasure as Kairi pressed downward again, and his groan was subdued by the deft flick of Kairi's tongue. His hands gripped on her rear yet again, and began to rhythmically press her up and down onto him in a circular motion.

"Oh, Kairi..." Sora moaned as their lips parted for breath. Sora's back arched, continuing the slow, steady motion, his mind and body fantasizing. Kairi's body shivered with excitement and anticipation. She began to have her lips explore Sora's neck, and her tongue stroked the nape of his neck as her mouth pushed aside his large crown chain. The sensation flurried all along her body, concentrated on the area she could feel Sora's member press against her, making her genital lips begin to part, believing to accept the male counterpart. Neither of their minds could focus on anything but one another, and the discovery of the sensations each inflicted upon the other. Sora began to feel a pressure forming, and he paused the motion, not wanting to embarrass himself. Kairi kissed the nape of his neck passionately, and his hands ventured lower, lifting the hem of her skirt teasingly. His hands massaged her thighs, fingers curling inward to meet the warmth her body produced where her thighs touched. Kairi groaned, and looked into Sora's eyes with lust. Yet, the love had not faded.

Kairi sat up, pushing against Sora's chest to bring herself upright. Sora retreated his hands, watching curiously. She took his hand in hers, and ran his fingers along her lips. She then formed his hand around the zipper, and held onto his wrist as she began to set the motion of Sora's hand. Sora looked with eager and wide eyes at Kairi, wanting so fully to please her, and yet worrying he would make her uncomfortable. With a subtle click, her rose pink shirt was unzipped. She brushed it aside, and tossed the limp clothing over by the side of the cavern. She then took the bottom of her white camisole and lifted it swiftly from her head. She went to toss the camisole over, but the fabric clung to the strap of her bra.

"Oh...haha..." Kairi felt embarrassed. The strap of the camisole had stuck to a small clip in her bra, making it nearly impossible to untangle. Sora instantly sat up, wanting to help.

"It's okay, Kairi, I'll help you if you want this off."

"I do want it off." She spoke smugly, but giggled lightly as Sora's deft fingers rid the strap of its entanglements, and tossed it in the ever-growing pile of clothing. Kairi sat in his lap, staring into Sora's eyes. He kissed her tenderly, hand guiding her jaw to his mouth, and felt her hands pushing his heavy sweatshirt from his shoulders. It soon joined the pile of clothing. The kiss parted, and Sora hastily stripped himself of his shirts. His chest was formed with soft muscles, strong but not overbearing. He was quite thin, made of specific angles and sharp sides. Kairi's eyes observed his bare chest, never having taken such fond inspection of it. Sora, in turn, gazed at Kairi, her pink satin and lace bra the only material obscuring her upper body. Kairi remained straddling Sora's lap, and each remained in silence as they absorbed the image of one another.

Sora's hands snaked around Kairi's waist, and Kairi's hands began to follow the curve of his chest. His lips leaned forth, and his hands pushed Kairi higher onto him. She gasped in surprise as she found herself sitting in his hands, her crotch pressed against his stomach. Her legs swung around his form, locking herself in the position. His lips began to kiss her stomach, tickling her in a way that made Kairi giggle fondly, and moan at the same time. His lips and tongue grew with passion as he raised them, sucking on her skin so tiny red marks remained for a minute after. Sora's head straightened, his eye sight filled with Kairi's breasts. His lips pushed against her cleavage, tongue massaging either breast. Kairi moaned louder, her hands pushing Sora's head further into her breasts. In a sudden, swift motion, Sora's left arm cradled Kairi's body, and the other stabilized the two of them as he lay her down on the sands, now warm from his body heat, and he remained atop her.

Sora pushed the straps of her bra down, kissing her bare, slender shoulders. Kairi's hands ran along his back, and returned upward to his shoulders after exploring his front. Sora then lifted Kairi's torso, his hands fiddling with the hooks. His breath blew into her ear, arousing Kairi further.

"Get it, Sora." She breathed, finally feeling the clasps release. Sora's hands slowly lowered Kairi to the ground once more, and he held his weight off to the side of her, straddling her right leg. Kairi slipped her pink satin and lace bra from her, tossing it with the pile of clothing. Sora inhaled quickly. His arousal was reaching its peak.

"Kairi...you're the most beautiful girl in all the worlds." Her breasts were perky, the nipples erect with arousal. They appeared soft and round, and appeared perfectly proportionate to her body. Sora kneeled over Kairi, his member grazing over her entry through the fabric of their clothes. His hands cupped her breasts in them, rubbing back and forth. Kairi's back arched, pressing her nerve center against his hardened member. Sora's eyes were brimmed with lust, and his hands fully encompassed either breast, applying pressure to each as he moved them in circles. Kairi's breath grew quicker, and her legs began to relax. Sora took her left nipple in his mouth, encircling it with his tongue. Kairi's moans grew louder, beginning to fill the Secret Place. It did not have a definite taste, but Sora was exhilarated to perform a deed that filled Kairi with such apparent pleasure. As he sucked and massaged the nipple, his other hand continued to squeeze and massage the other breast. After some time, his mouth encompassed her right nipple, tongue pressing it into her breast, and then coaxing it to harden more.

"S-sorraaaaaaaaa...Sora...i-it fee-eeels...g-gooooo-" Kairi moaned, breath quickening. Sora's member throbbed with longing. His mouth relinquished her nipple, and his fingers began to twirl and tweak each of them. Kairi's breath moved in and out quickly, her chest rising rhythmically. Her body shivered and quaked. Her entire form was racked with pleasure, and the unending thirst for more. Sora adjusted himself, unhooking the belt to his pants. His gloves had gone, and he loosened his shoes. As he rid his pants and boxers, Kairi sat up, body damp with sweat and saliva. Her eyes gazed at Sora's erect member, appearing so alien, and yet so inexplicably enticing, to her. Her conscious mind used all of her energy for self control, refusing to let him enter her vagina just yet. But...

"Sora..." Kairi's voice was layered with tones of lust. Sora gazed at her, and his hands reached up, hooking themselves along her panties. He slipped them down her bare legs, feeling her thighs quiver with excitement. His fingers moved up along her smooth thighs, and he pressed his hand against this part of her he had never seen. Kairi moaned, and her back arched with pleasure as his fingers entered her, massaging the walls of her entry. It felt warm and wet, and a bit sticky to the touch.

"S-soooooorraaaaaaa...i-in...m-my...a-aaaaaaaaaa..." Kairi's body moved up and down, flicking uncontrollably with the sensation of pleasure. Sora's member wanted to be pleased just the same. He understood her groaning wish, and with forceful hands, grabbed her hips and rolled her over. Kairi braced herself on the sands, and felt Sora's hands grip her hips. There was no hesitant pause. Sora thrust his member into Kairi's ass, as by her request. She screamed in surprise, but pleasure was still there. She wanted to return the favor to Sora. Sora groaned, guiding Kairi in and out. His hips grinded against her ass, and his pace began to quicken. His hard member thrust in and out, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Sora's body.

Kairi's mouth hung open, feeling pain and pleasure in a twisted lustful mixture. Her breasts bounced up and down with the jerking motion, the nipples hardening at the cooling air. Her moans and whimpers echoed with Sora's groans, and his hands tightened around her hips. The force hurt a bit, but Kairi new she was pleasing Sora. His member quickened, beating in and out twice per second. It felt so warm inside her, and soon Sora felt himself about to ejaculate.

"K-Kairi...I...I'm coming..." Sora groaned, thrusting Kairi's body quicker and with predominant lust as he came closer to his climax.

"I-It's okaaaaaaa-y..." Kairi whimpered, and suddenly, the thrusting stopped. Sora pressed Kairi full into him, making his member reach as far inside her as possible. His back arched, and his pelvis pressed against her, his hands twisting her soft flesh as he ejaculated. Kairi panted, and Sora withdrew his member. Kairi went to collapse to the ground, body shaking with weakness. However, Sora's arms wormed their way around Kairi's hip, and he pulled her up, still wearing her rose pink skirt. His body was drenched in sweat, and Sora felt more exhausted, and more satisfied, than he had ever felt in his life.

He held Kairi against his chest, hearing her breathing began to slow and deepen. He grabbed his jacket, longer and warmer than hers, and placed it around her shoulders. He folded her skirt so she could sit on the fabric instead of the cool grounds, and he used her camisole to pillow her head against his hard, sweaty chest. He lay his boxers over his member.

Soon, Kairi was fast asleep. Sora kissed the top of her head lovingly, and stroked her beautiful magenta satin hair. His head rested against the rock containing the chalk drawings of their profiles, each accepting a paupo from the other.

_I love you, Kairi...I trust you with all my heart, and want nothing but for you to be happy...and I will always protect you...I will always be beside you, and I promise never to leave you waiting..._With that, Sora fell into a well deserved slumber. And the two dreamt merrily with the echo of their lust ringing in their ears, joining the sound of the soft crashing waves of the beach that resonated in their Secret Place.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is my first lemon, so critiques would be highly appreciated. I wanted to combine lust with love, as Sora and Kairi's intentions were equally sincere. As always, reviewers are wanted and loved. . Chapter Three coming soon. 


	3. To Make Mischief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Soft.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. The Secret Ending Shall Not Be Referred To Or Affect The Fanfiction.

**Rating:** Rated Mature for Extreme Romantic Material. (Lemons)

* * *

**Mischief : Wait No Longer**

"Oh, god, my Mum!" The once sweet voice that had pierced the night with lust spoke in desperation equal to the panicky fit of a lost child. Sora's sapphire eyes opened wide, though the world was blurred, as though sight were wavering from dream to reality. He rubbed his eyes, opening them again to transform the peach and crimson moving blur into a frantic Kairi. She shoved her camisole on, only to find her bra strewn about elsewhere. She sighed, hastily retreated her camisole, and hooked her slender arms through the bra.

"Sora, help!" Sora's expression snapped into reality, and he stumbled up, realizing too late he was still nude. He rushed over to Kairi, grabbing either side of her bra as she struggled with her panties and shoes. It seemed they had dried two sizes smaller.

"Sora, are you done!" She cried frantically. Sora bit his tongue, fumbling lamely with the clasps.

"I'm getting there! They're not cooperating!" The clasp swiped under his nail, and he hissed, airing it out in some ill-attempt to lessen the pain.

"Sora, I'm not kidding! My Mum'll kill me!"

"I know! These damn things were easier to get off!" Sora's forehead began to be sweaty. He never wanted to get Kairi into trouble, or be in any pain! She was now frantic, and at one point, she pushed Sora away.

"Forget it!" In a swift motion, her bra fell to the earthen floor of the Secret Place, her camisole was on with her rose pink shirt, and her form swiftly left the Secret Place. The morning sunlight drifted through the wide crevice of the earthen cove, the only connection from the hidden area to the vaulted sky. Sora began to run after Kairi, knowing that she was not the quickest of rowers that inhabited the island. However, the cold air allowed Sora to recall his absence of clothing.

"Gah!" Sora gasped, nearing the entrance. He wheeled around on his heel, and scrambled back to the nook of the cove. His head lashed left and right, eyes darting to locate his clothing. As he shoved his boxers on, followed by his navy under armor, he began to curse himself to finding layered clothing to being attractive. A belt looped here, socks and shoes shoved on here, but as a navy and red shirt glided over his head, Sora noted the curled, thin fabric of Kairi's discarded brassiere.

"Oh, crap...Kairi'll need that, won't she?" Sora let the shirt flow over his shoulders. He crouched down, picking up the limp fabric in his hands.

"Why do they make girls where these, anyways?" His voice responded to silence. Standing up, he pocketed the fabric, pushing it into the deep crevices of his pockets. Recalling the reason for his rush, Sora exhaled disapproving tones at his slow movements. He rushed from the Secret Place, struggling with his black jacket and gloves.

His legs pounded against the sands as the Secret Place faded behind him. So, too, did those perfect moments fade from the present. Sora leapt onto the Island docks swiftly, holding himself high to look at the boats. Kairi had already left. Sora sighed. He looked down, ashamed he had not helped his love to the Main Land. In fact, "This whole thing is my fault." Sora voiced to the morning tides. His hands slipped into his pockets as a gesture of defeat. His fingers grazed soft, satin fabric. Sora's lips twitched into a smile, fingertips playing with the thin strap. It was a piece of Kairi left behind, and it comforted him.

Sora turned from the horizon of seas. His gaze drank upon the Island, savoring it. The sagging boards of the shack, its frame appearing like a victim of scoliosis. The palms, proud and lanky, leaves spread in a dignified display of green. Their shadows played on the sands and tropical shrubbery with a playful twist, creating fantastic shapes for the youthful eye. Sora closed his eyes, breathing in the salt air. He was the single person that could appreciate the Islands for what it was. Every second spent away was another ounce of appreciation gained for his home.

The tides echoed their morning routine, the gulls squawking their way through breakfast, and the sun peaked over clouds to resume its reign. Sora walked slowly, adjusting to the word 'Home' on his tongue. Yet, all that was familiar seemed more fantastic to his sight, his hearing, and his touch. Home was no longer the same as it had been, and it would never again be the same. His home would forever be Kairi, and wherever she would be.

* * *

The sun had crawled its way in the sky. Kairi huffed and grunted as she frantically slapped the water to push herself closer to the Main Island. Her hair was disheveled, but with the wind and spray of the water, it was pointless to sort it out. The Island seemed to tease her, appearing to come closer, but then forcing her thin arms to row twenty more strokes.

'_Oh, what do I tell Mum? No one knows that Sora's back yet...but she'll notice I'm bra-less...' _Kairi thought, having mulled over apologies, scenarios, and alibis for the entire time she had rowed. Being without the brassiere was driving Kairi nuts ; her skin just below her breasts were sweaty, and causing her chest to stick uncomfortably to her torso. Yet, the urgency and panic that had stricken her that morning seemed to have melted away. She felt as though she could care less if her Mother struck her down into the depths of hell. Her mind could only conclude that she loved Sora, and would rather be with him on Destiny Island than face the matron of doom.

"Mum, I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. Turns out that a gull had dropped a rock over my head yesterday evening, and by the time I woke up, it was...oh, I'm dead. I am so dead." Kairi shook her head, never being one to lie. Tease, yes. Sarcastically mock, yes. But genuinely lie? No. Hence why she ruined Riku's surprise thirteenth birthday bash.

Finally, with her arms shivering with the force of pushing against the tide, the Main Island docks came forth into view. She didn't bother to tie it ; time was of the essence. The later she waited, the more punishment she would become tangled in. Instead, Kairi leapt into the water, yelping as the cold water rushed up to the hem of her skirt. She persevered. Shoving her little boat onto the shore, Kairi stumbled up from the beach. The eyes of local fisherman eyed her warily as she ran sporadically forth, hands combing her crimson hair and beating the water from her skirt.

'_What do I tell her...I can't tell her about Sora...she'd never let me see him again...' _A cold shiver hoisted itself from the bottom of her stomach up to numb her heart at the thought. Last night had been wonderful, allowing Kairi to surrender the last of her form to Sora's love. Now, her mind, soul, and body was his. Kairi began to feel the ghost of his hands massaged her thigh, or tongue stroke her cheek.

'_No, no, don't think that!' _Kairi snapped out of her daydream, arms wrapping around her unprotected chest. Her thin legs whipped against the dirt road, soon developing into the cement of the Island residency. Her street loomed before her, and she slowed. Her arms fell to her side, cerulean eyes noting it was safe. She began to walk calmly, as though the fate of her future did not hang in the balance. With a silent wish of luck, Kairi began to stroll up her suburban home's walkway. And somewhere in the recesses of her mind, a dirge began to play.

* * *

Everything seemed unchanged. Even the rocks appeared not to have given in to the erosion of the waves. Sora had scouted the island for no particular reason, and with no particular motivation. He had roamed for the sake of viewing the island. And now, under the early noon sun, he occupied his favorite tree. Sora's posture flowed to reflect the curve of the trunk of the tree, his arms pillowing his head against the beige bark. His legs hung limp over either side. With eyes open, he watched the clouds roll overhead.

His mind was a whir of the present, and the past. He had waited so long to tell Kairi how he felt, and now, he told her. He hadn't expected the reaction he got from Kairi. But what had he expected the reaction to be? Sora didn't know...and now, didn't care. He wished Kairi was there with him, leaning against the trunk of the tree, stringing together her shells into a sea-side necklace.

But, further back in his memory, things were not so pleasant. Kingdom Hearts had been opened to the worlds, and the King had discovered that, like the worlds, it had a key. But, because it was an essence attached to all living things, its keys would vary, and not be bound to any particular place. Surveying some notations Ansem made in the journal Leon had found, they discovered that Kingdom Hearts had nine keyholes ; each for the essential process of balancing light and darkness. The keys needed to be secured, and in the past month, Riku had left with the King to find the keys, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy had set out to do the same in other worlds.

And...he had not told Kairi...but he had been able to return because the ninth and final key to Kingdom Hearts was Kairi. Riku remained with the King to discuss plans to keep Kairi's secret hidden and safe, and how to be sure she could live out her life without being snatched into another plot, similar to that of Maleficent. It was not that she was a Princess ; but the fact that she was a Princess without a title, without birth, and without knowledge of that had made her unique.

Sora sighed, wanting to dwell on more pleasant matters. _'I love Kairi, we love each other, and I'm done with my quest. That's what matters.'_ Sora thought, and he turned his head to look at the Island. However, his view of the Shack was obscured by a figure coming close. The vertical spit of scarlet hair made the figure unmistakable.

"Sora!" Wakka pronounced with the thick, tropical accent, approaching Sora quickly. Sora laughed, disbelieving at how utterly tall Wakka was. He had not seen him in a little under a year. After all, Wakka had a niece to guard and tend to on the Main Land. Sora slipped down from the paupo tree, and as soon as his feet planted on the sands, a bronze hand grasped his, and an arm slapped his back fondly.

"How are ya, mon? Ya been 'way fer quite some time, now, aye 'ear." Sora spluttered, regained his posture and breath, and laughed, scratching the back of his head as he found words.

"I'm good. Jus' been busy with adventures and such. Ya know, th' norm." Sora shrugged his shoulders, but flashed a rather cocky grin. Wakka punched his shoulder in a jest, chuckling a bit. Sora whimpered, rubbing his now aching arm.

"Yeah, we all know th' big 'n mighty Sora barely 'as time fer us lil' people now, ya know?"

"Little? Hah, I don't think so." Sora laughed, Wakka's velvety chuckle joining in as well.

"Yeah, I've been eatin' meh vitamins 'n vegetables. 'Ave you?" Wakka placed his palm on Sora's crown, looking down at the seventeen year old with a gaze meant to size him up. Sora snarled, shoving Wakka's arm off of his head. Wakka held up his arms, gesturing he didn't want a fight.

"A'right, a'right, aye git it. Meh girlfriend thinks I may 'as well be a giant, anyways. Says it's all tha' blitzball aye play." Sora's mind churned suddenly. He stood, and an idea began to manifest in the recesses of his brain.

"You have a girlfriend, Wakka?" Wakka quirked an eyebrow at Sora's inquiry, finding it strange that his childhood bud would ask such a thing. But then, Wakka winked, and his arm hooked around Sora's shoulders, bringing him into his chest.

"Aw, Sora finally got th' guts, huh? So, whaddya wanna know 'bout girls, huh? Kairi 's a pretty headstrong girl, ya know. Can't just stick tah chocolates 'n flowers. Ya need tah be spontaneous." Sora gasped for breath, nostrils flaring at the scent of hot sweat and old deodorant.

"Can't breath." Sora rasped, and Wakka relinquished him, laughing as Sora bent over, catching his breath.

"Well, if ya wanna git 'er a gift, I dunno what Kairi'd like, ya know? My Lulu prefers things 'n th' black section 'a stores, plus a few books 'ere 'n there." Sora massaged his nose, wanting the smell to vanish. As he bent over, he felt the weight in his pocket lift. His eyes widened, and for a moment, he did not raise himself from his doubled over position.

"Uh...well...well, well..." Wakka looked at Sora as he scrambled with the brassiere, shoving it back in his pocket. Sora's face was flushed, and no longer from the scent of Wakka's under arm. Silence made the moment awkward, or more so than it may have been.

* * *

"Shakespeare is like a second language..." Kairi groaned, massaging her temples as a headache threatened to form. The words seemed disconnected to her, and the actual storyline bored her to tears. A conspiracy in Rome? It was history. Did she really have to dwell on it in two classes? Flipping through pages of the textbook, she located the next Act, which Selphie had instructed her to read closely, because apparently there was some deep symbolism in its pages.

"This is ridiculous." Kairi closed the book, placing it in defeat on her desk beside her old, second-hand computer. The sun sent a rainbow of colors onto her cornflower carpet, illuminating the small knick-knacks that lined her dresser and night stand. Different photographs lined her soft lilac walls, some yellowed with age around the edge. Kairi swivelled around in her standard grey office chair, stretching out her thin legs. She had showered, letting a light pink robe huddle around her form, scarlet hair falling in wet strands down her back.

'_Stupid razor. I need a new one.' _Kairi thought, noticing a small trickle of blood flowing down her knee. Her mother had subjected her to no video games, no trips to Destiny Island, and a day of home-bound prison starting from dusk that evening until dawn in two days. Kairi had received a displeased e-mail from Selphie on her progress on their report, but at the point Kairi was at, she did not care. Instead, she had entertained herself that day by simply revisiting the previous evening in her mind. She shivered as she felt longing emerge in her body, but Kairi felt no need for it to immediately subside.

She stood, looking at her full length mirror. Somehow, she saw herself as more beautiful since Sora had so aptly told her. It seemed as though she may very well be seeing herself as he saw her. She flicked her head, moving a strand of wet hair behind her ear. She smiled widely at her reflection, giggling as she thought of Sora. The punishment had been fierce, and she felt deprived of time being with Sora, but the alternative had made her present situation appear kind. Kairi jumped as she heard something rack her window. She turned around to see a disembodied hand knock on her window. But then Kairi looked closer, and this hand was gloved in black.

Kairi smiled broadly, rushing to her window. She unlatched it, and from the roof of her house, Sora tumbled down.

"Oh, ow..." Sora sat against the bench pushed against her window, rubbing his head. The sun touched the earth teasingly as it threatened to set. Kairi giggled softly, latching the window and drawing her sheer white curtains.

"Way to pull a Santa Claus. Maybe the Chimney would've been easier." Her voice was softer than usual, though its sweet tones were still crisp. Sora chuckled, but then the laugh dwindled as he gazed it her. All but a wide smile remained.

"Then do you want your present?" Sora lifted his shirt, revealing the stretching cloth of Kairi's bra. Kairi suddenly went into a hysterical fit of laughter, falling over onto her soft carpet. Her laugh resonated throughout her room, and it was sweet to Sora's ears. Until he realized just why she laughed so much. Then he pouted childishly.

"Well, it was the only way to get it to you without it falling out of my pocket..." Kairi wiped tears from her eyes as she sat up, chest rising and falling sporadically as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Can you help me get this off? It was hard enough to get on..." Kairi continued to chuckle, but motioned for Sora to turn around. She occasionally had to stop helping him, needing to regain her posture as her chuckles continued. Finally, it was off, and Sora smoothed down his shirt and jacket.

"Sora, I can't believe you did that. But...hehe...thank you." She leaned forward to give a rewarding kiss to Sora. His hand suddenly moved her head forward, and his mouth already opened. Kairi voiced a slight surprise, having to adjust her kneeling for balance. Her hands dropped the bra, and she leaned forward into the kiss as her lips parted to oblige Sora's eager tongue. Their lips moved rhythmically, and quickly, pushing against one another as they plunged their tongues into a fierce tango, and withdrawing to take in the lips of one another as their tongues caressed teasingly.

Kairi withdrew from the kiss, breathing beginning to weigh heavier. Her eyes gazed at Sora lovingly, and he, in turn, did gaze at her.

"You didn't wear that all day, did you?" Kairi asked, allowing herself to be nudged forward by Sora's arms as they wrapped around her waist.

"No, no...but...it didn't fit. Wakka thinks I'm more of an A cup." Kairi laughed, but then abruptly stopped. Sora fidgeted, worrying that something was wrong.

"Wait...Wakka?" Her voice grew more stern, with worry in them. Sora shook his head in a gesture of comfort, as though denying whatever thoughts may have formed in Kairi's head.

"Wakka doesn't know every detail, but without Wakka..." Sora lifted himself off the ground a bit, right hand sifting through his back pocket. Kairi leaned back to allow more room for Sora's movements. His body relaxed, and he returned his attention to Kairi. His expression appeared a bit sheepish. He opened his hand, and Kairi's heart skipped three beats.

"...I wouldn't have gotten these." A handful of square packages and the look on Sora's face were all Kairi needed, though the brand icon of a horse reinforced the thought. Condoms.

"But only if you want to!" Sora added hastily, loathing the silence that had developed in the perpetually darkening room. Artificial light poured from the slide show screen saver of Kairi's computer. Kairi looked into Sora's eyes, each of their pairs melding into one sea.

"Sora, I love you, and I want to share with you me. Me. Mind, soul...and body. Besides..." Kairi shifted forward a bit, and the shoulders to her robe slipped down, revealing her bare shoulders. Sora felt his member respond to her beauty almost immediately. Her head leaned forward, and he felt her lips toy with his ear lobe.

"I liked last night." Sora could not wait. His lips lurched forth for her shoulder, massaging her soft flesh. She radiated the fragrance of the Island, lavender, and the overall scent that was Kairi. She moaned as his tongue moved in concurrent circles around her collar bone, dipping in the natural curves of her body.

"Kairi, time for bed." Sora's head shot up, abruptly stopping from his pleasurable deed. Kairi scrambled to her feet, throwing her robe over her shoulders again. The stairs creaked beyond her bedroom door.

"Sora, I love you." Kairi placed her hands on his hips, head upturning to envelop his lips. Their tongues embraced, lips parted in farewell, and Sora unlatched the window. He turned back to her, stole her lips in his, and disappeared onto her roof again where he could escape through the lattice on the side of the house by the street.

Kairi's mother opened the door, and heard a creaking coming from the ceiling.

"Oh, dear, must be the racoons again." Kairi smiled, plopping down on her bed.

"No...it's Santa Claus."

* * *

Author's Note: This Chapter is a bit humorous, I should think. I am glad many of you are enjoying this fanfiction. The future fanfiction based upon the beginning relationship of Sora and Kairi here is hinted. Reviews are appreciated and longed for, whether it be a word, a sentence, or a paragraph. Critiques highly viewed. 


	4. Lovers of Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Soft.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. The Secret Ending Shall Not Be Referred To Or Affect The Fanfiction.

**Rating:** Rated Mature for (Lemons)

* * *

**Love : Wait No Longer**

A vigorous shaking stripped Kairi from her dreams of nothing. Cracking an eye open, she could see small shards of early morning light sifting through her curtains. Before her stood the curved silhouette of her mother. Kairi groaned, and shoved her face in the pillow.

"I'm going to work. Mr.Mazowieck is next door." _Meaning that I'm bound home._ Kairi's thought replied. She felt her mother's hand rest atop the mesh of strawberry cream hair before shifting her purse higher onto her shoulder, heels clicking as she proceeded down the stairs. The door shut, the sound of the lock echoed, and Kairi was unable to fall asleep again. It had taken enough of her will power to fall asleep the evening before...

Sora's words and actions still reverberated fresh in her mind. Her lips had lost the sensation of his, and yearned to recall what flavor he was. Kairi let her arms rested atop the blankets, eyes staring into the blank space of the air. After her mother had long retired to bed, Kairi had hatched an idea that evening.

With her silk robe tucked around her babydoll pajama top, she silently stalked to the one bathroom of the household. She knew her mother had a stock of variety of pharmaceuticals in the third drawer under the sink. Of course she knew. After all, where had Kairi gone to bandage up that scrape of the knee or place ointment on that cut after playing all day at the island? Having two boy best friends had resulted in countless bashes and bruises playing tag, tree climbing, or otherwise. Unlike Riku and Sora, her fingers often cut from thassala shells or paper. Who else would make a pirate ship for Sora's birthday, or string together a yarn-and-shell sheath for Riku's old sword?

But now, Kairi's purpose had matured and differed from patching up the day's resulting bashes. Since her father had passed away some ten years ago now, her mother had moved on. Never forgetting, but moved on. And since her mother had moved on...there. Kairi had dipped her hand in the medicinal basket, shifted around the five-year-old children's cough syrup, tossed aside the ibuprofen for those tough cycles, and found the small plastic container. _'Plan B' _was etched on the container in her mother's handwriting, and the instructions were discarded. Kairi smiled. Her mother was censuring her. The smile extended as she realized the irony of this idea: it truly was her Plan B. Plan A had been less tempting. After consideration of Sora's offer, thousands of musings popped into her head. _What will Wakka think? ...what if the condom breaks? ...do I really want to feel shrink wrap? It might be like having sand in my skirt, which isn't fun..._ Kairi's brain churned out a solution.

Opening the container, she had withdrawn three little pills, closed the container, and stalked back upstairs, moving slower and quieter after her foot tricked the evil loose floor board.

And now in the morning light, Kairi rolled over in her bed and opened her night stand drawer to view her thassala necklace. Pushing up one of the shells, she viewed the three pills. Blushing, she closed the drawer, and lay back down. Her heart thumped louder at the idea of making true love to Sora. Love was the sharing of mind, soul, and body. She was ready to give him the final step of that equation. They had already shared minds and shared souls. Kairi was ready ; so, too, was Namine.

Her window rattled. Kairi mushed her face into an expression of confusion when the rattling continued at a steady pace. She swung her legs from beneath her comforter, trotting to her window. There, she saw Sora, a giant grin glued to his face. He waved, and as Kairi opened the window, he lost his balance on her window sill.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, Sora waving his arms wildly about until he lost the last of his footing. She leaned over her sill, watching in horror. Sora straightened up as he fell, face contorting from fear to determination. In tendrils of light, his Oathkeeper Key materialized in his hand. Just as the ground rushed to meet his neck, his words were snatched from his throat by the air: "Aeroga!"

Ribbons of air circled viciously around Sora, cushioning his fall substantially. His concentration melted away as his keyblade disappeared, along with it the spell. He sighed, laughed that he was alive, and then fell on his back, hands resting behind his head in an easy-going matter.

The front door to the home opened viciously, and Kairi rushed over to him in her robe and babydoll top. She kicked his side repeatedly, making Sora scrunch up into successively smaller knots.

"You-klutz! You-could-have-been-killed!"

"Ow, ow, Kairi, my spleen! My spleen!" Sora whined, Kairi finally stopping to view Sora uncurl himself cautiously. She sighed.

"You scared me, Sora. And don't you ever do that again!" Kairi reprimanded, brows furrowing into a serious expression. Sora stood up, slightly averting Kairi's gaze as his black gloved hand scratched the back of his head, unknowing of how to reply.

"I-I'm sorry, Kairi...but you shouldn't have worried - after battling Xemnas and thousands of heartless, a window won't do me in! But, man...", Sora looked upward to the window that corresponded to Kairi's room, "...how do the Princes scale up to their Princesses and make it look easy?" A mischievous glimmer flashed in the swirling sea that was Sora's eyes, and Kairi's anger melted away. He was doing the face!

"Don't think flattery is going to get you too far, mister." Kairi played, finger poking Sora's chest repeatedly behind his black jacket.

"Will breakfast help?" Sora asked, and as Kairi was about to question him, his hands retrieved four slices of buttered toast, hopelessly mangled and torn. His teeth flashed brilliantly. Kairi leant over, laughing heartily, her hand hovering over her mouth.

"I think I'll pass...oh, we better get inside! My Mum is making Mr. Maz-"

"-owieck watch to make sure you don't go off anywhere." Kairi and Sora had begun moving towards the house, the door still open from Kairi's emergency rush to Sora's side.

"How long were you on my roof?" Kairi asked curiously, closing and locking the door behind them. Sora had already made himself comfortable in the maple dining chair by her kitchen table, leaning back comfortably and watching Kairi intently.

"Not too long." Kairi eyed him warily, and placed a hand on her hip as her free hand pointed to accuse Sora.

"Are you expecting breakfast?"

"Well, you passed on my hard-worked toast..."

"Uh-uh. I'm not a chef-on-demand ; I need a reservation."

"I have one of those, too." Sora smiled lovingly at Kairi, and to avert his gaze was the only way to escape the deadly persuasion of his eyes. She giggled, and walked to the fridge, opening it to view hordes of leftovers, a closed Chinese take-out box, and some condiments in the side-door. As she scanned, Sora looked around at Kairi's kitchen, not having been in the household in months: The kitchen doubled as the dining area, being the first room to assault you as you came through the front door. The counter-top was a cheap and effective granite-linoleum imitation, with cherry maples staining the cabinets and dining set. To the right of the kitchen was a hallway that led to the bathroom and bordered the staircase, while to the left was a wall with an archway that led to the sectioned-off living room.

Sora's examination returned to Kairi as he heard something sizzle in the pan she held. His nose inhaled deeply and loudly.

"Eggs!" He proclaimed proudly. Kairi giggled as she used a fork to flip them - having been unable to find the spatula. After all, her cooking skills were limited, much like her mother. Even still, eggs were a do-able meal even by the most amateur of cooks.

"Very good, Sora! Now do you know how to spell it?" She laughed in a mocking tone, taking on the voice of a preschool teacher. Sora did not retort, only rubbing his chin in thought.

"E-G-Z." Kairi giggled further, making Sora's smile widen, despite the physical incapabilities of his grin overcoming such physical boundaries of his face. As Kairi watched the fire on the burner more closely, Sora's eyes began to wander over her form, recalling the night before last. He had yet to see her, truly see her. He had held her heart, seen her soul, but never felt her form in its essence.

"Eggs 're done." Kairi slipped a plate of eggs under Sora's staring eyes. She giggled, having noticed his intent examination of her chest, legs, and rear, though not feeling uncomfortable beneath his gaze. It felt as though she but wished to make him happy, despite what consequences that would render ; he, looking at her, made her feel like the sole beauty in all the worlds.

Kairi slipped into a chair beside Sora, who had apparently forgotten his previous gazing and had dug into the eggs.

"Kaiwi, dis iz weawy gewd." Sora muttered between shoving the egg down his throat. Kairi giggled after swallowing a bit of the yoke, having cooked it a bit longer than she had hoped. It still tasted good to the famished morning stomach. Kairi came upon a realization, and turned to look at a ravenous Sora. _Not that he isn't always shoving food down his throat when he can. _She chimed mentally.

"Sora, if you made toast, then you went home, didn't ya?" Sora swallowed the last of his plate of eggs, and looked back at Kairi.

"Yeah, I decided it'd be rotten of me to skip out on my Mom after being gone for a few weeks. She's still testy about the fact that I need to be called upon by the King for certain missions, but she's accepted that by now, I think...she'll grill me alive if I don't pass this year cause of that, though. I made it last year by a hair. If I knew school'd be this hard, I would've resorted to just beating up heartless for the rest of my life." Kairi shook her head, taking a bite of her breakfast as Sora stretched and sighed with a satisfied tone.

The absence of words that ensued exclaimed more than the presence of words. Both knew what was on the other's mind. The small plastic package poking at Sora's thigh forbade him to forget it. He had feared this meeting being uncomfortable, and was trying his best not to simply throw himself at her. She was simply so enticing by just being Kairi - everything about her was amazing. For now, he satisfied himself by simply being with her.

Kairi needed to delve further in the matter of Sora's homecoming.

"Does your Mom know where you are?"

"Naw, I just told her I was going out to the island to wait for Riku." Light seemed to ignite in Kairi's eyes like a photograph forgotten, but found and cherished a-new.

"Riku! When is he coming back? It's been nearly two days now." Sora scratched his neck, thinking before settling back into a position that allowed the chair to cradle his body like a hammock.

"Soon, I'd think. Probably tomorrow." Kairi nodded, not needing to pry into Sora's family matters any longer. He seemed troubled a bit since he had returned ; he hadn't recounted his adventures in vibrant and

charade-inclusive detail as he always did. Kairi had finished her breakfast, and stood, grabbing Sora's plate. His hand stopped hers, and he abruptly stood, nearly pushing his chair to the ground.

"No, I'll get it! Sit, Princess. Only others may do the hard labor." Sora took the plates and placed them in the sink, relishing in the creamy giggle of Kairi as he washed away the resin of the breakfast. He could feel himself respond once more to that sacred laugh.

"Oh, so cooking is an okay labor for the Princess to do?" Kairi retorted.

"Seeing as the other option would lead to the poisoning of said Princess, yeah." Sora chuckled, finishing his dish washing. Kairi, too, chuckled. She stood as Sora walked over to her, and he took her hands in his. Kairi smiled, cheeks flushed with color that complimented her soft, ripe peach skin. She now noticed Sora's wardrobe had changed slightly ; a loose white shirt hung beneath his black jacket, its neckline checkered slightly with black. His pants were the same, though his belt had been switched for plain white.

"I love you, Kairi." Sora said. His voice was layered with emotion, his words forcibly poured from his lips to attempt to display his own heart to her. Kairi leaned in closer to him, feeling his chest push against her firmly as he, too, embraced her, arm cradling her elegantly.

"I love you so much, Sora." Her eyes were lidded, hand cupping his cheek as she pulled his lips closer to her. Sora felt new searing heat flicker in his heart and in his pelvis as he heard her words, so crisp and clear, yet sounding exotic. As though her words were in another language, but he would be able to understand them all the same.

Their lips dusted against one another, slowly pushing against one another as though time toyed with them. Kairi's lips had already parted, and Sora gladly obliged her pressing lips. Her breath still had the scent of breakfast lingering on it, but it seemed to fade at the natural scent that radiated off Kairi. Their tongues met gently, waltzing to some silent tune in their hearts. Kairi's lips massaged his as her tongue ventured within his mouth, and she received a stronger pull into Sora as his embrace pulled her closer.

Sora pushed aside her tongue and massaged her mouth, occasionally indulging in her feather down lips. Kairi's hand pulled his face closer to her, and Sora's hand lowered from her back to the round of her rear, hand slowly treading down to the back of her thigh. He lifted Kairi's legs, and in a subtle, firm motion, pulled Kairi's body ever closer to him. She mewled softly, just under her breath as their lips pressed once more before parting to indulge in the inside of their mouths.

All the while, Sora could feel the corner of the plastic package poke into his thigh. Outside, the morning sun had risen higher into the sky, casting a nearly familiar light. A moment passed when Sora felt that Kairi's hair matched the rays of the sun, but soon the thought elapsed as Kairi increased the momentum of their indulging kiss.

Sora's lips moved with Kairi's, their tongues fighting playfully for dominance. Kairi's lips parted, following his jaw line treacherously. She leaned upward as her height forbade her to reach the slight indentation of his jaw under his ear. Sora moaned softly, feeling his manhood harden at the sensation of her tongue encircling his jaw, lips groping his vulnerable flesh just below his jaw. His hand cupped the inside of her thigh where the rear met, and pulled Kairi higher onto him as his other arm wrapped about her waist. His hands were warm and firm, and Kairi moaned into his ear. The breath sent pleasurable shocking down Sora's body, falling like rain, pooling around the heat of his manhood, and her breath seeming to float and blur his mind in an intoxicating scent.

His head moved to take Kairi's lips within him ravenously, displaying more hunger than he could ever show around food. His fingers splayed, grazing the fabric of her light pink panties beneath the fall of her robe. Kairi moaned into Sora's mouth, her tongue paralyzed by the flurry of pleasure his touch sent, forcing her body to remember her previous pleasures. Sora's fingers stiffened, and rubbed gently back and forth against her maidenhood, the warmth radiating powerfully from her. Kairi gasped, body shivering in delight. Sora's tongue caught her gasp, and his lips ravished hers. She moaned deeply, returning Sora's kisses feverishly.

The phone rang. Kairi went to pull away, but Sora pulled her close again, fingers pressing harder against the fabric of her panties. Kairi moaned loudly in pleasure, breaking the silence of the kitchen. It continued ringing.

"S-Sora...I ha-have to get it..." Kairi gasped, and Sora nodded, relinquishing Kairi as she trotted over to the phone, hung on its receiver. He saw her body vibrating, unable to control its pleasure. His hand felt warm and slightly damp. He moved over to the stair railing, leaning against it casually, though within, he was eager for Kairi.

_She's so beautiful...perfect...she's like a dream, but I know she's real..._ Sora thought, smiling inside, his manhood hard behind the fly of his pants.

After Kairi composed herself, she lifted the phone from its hook and answered confidently.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good, honey, you're up. Listen, there are some leftovers in the fridge for dinner." It sounded like chaos in the background. Kairi's heart suddenly dropped.

"Mum? What's going on?" Sora immediately heard the distress in Kairi's voice, and swiftly jogged to her side by the phone. His sapphire eyes were a well of concern.

"Don't worry, it's just that the Hospital is overrun with patients today ; they need someone to stay the late shift. I'll be back in the morning. And no leaving the house!" Kairi's worry was gone, a smirk had replaced her frown, and her mother's previous punishing attitude had returned.

"I know, I know, I'm being watched."

"Good girl. Love ya."

"Bye, Mom. Love ya too." Kairi hung up the phone, and addressed Sora's concerned expression.

"My Mum is working the late shift tonight, being the Senior Nurse 'n all." Concern melted away from Sora, just as it had from Kairi. She smirked, and elegantly walked passed Sora, swaying her hips theatrically. It was a comical, elegant walk, and though it made Sora chuckle, so too did it arouse him. She ascended the stairs slowly, pausing to look at Sora before continuing to her bedroom - the second door on the landing to the right.

Sora followed eagerly, mind racing that he could very well spend the entire day with Kairi. A day to themself. Something that rarely, or never, occurred. As Sora entered Kairi's bedroom, soft cornflower carpet and lilac walls creating a soft, cheerful atmosphere, he noticed her sitting on the bed, legs crossed so that her robe slipped to display her strong, bare thighs.

"C'mere, you lazy bum." Kairi giggled, and Sora did so with no objection. As he stalked over to his Princess perched upon the lavender bed, he rid himself of his gloves, shoes, jacket, and as his leg brushed against hers, so too did he discard his shirt. He arched his head down to Kairi, kissing her fully on the lips. His hands looped around her satin pink robe, nudging it off her shoulders and carelessly throwing it behind him. Kairi's head ceased upturning forward, and instead she looked ahead of her at Sora's belt. Her slender hands deftly undid it, throwing the accessory to the ground.

Sora moaned as he felt Kairi's hand smooth over his manhood, and his arousal heightened. His hands grabbed around both of Kairi's shoulders, and he brought her mouth onto his, simultaneously pushing her onto the bed as he followed, straddling her just above the thigh. His lips moved downward, kissing and sucking on her collar bone, tongue then proceeding to explore the valley of her breasts. Her mewls and moans of pleasure was his sole anthem. His hands lifted her babydoll pajama top to kiss her stomach, but felt Kairi's arms move upward. He slipped the fabric off, again relishing in the beauty of her full chest.

Finally his fingers hooked around her panties, and he nudged them down, finally slipping them off with Kairi's aid. He noticed something different. He looked to Kairi, and she blushed.

"I wanted to look nice for you." Sora leaned over her curving form, and tenderly kissed her cheek.

"You always look beautiful." Sora's head then moved back down to her entrance, where his lips pressed against her, and tongue entered her. Kairi gasped, arcing her back in pleasure. Sora's hands held her hips, needing to steady Kairi's uncontrolled jerks of ecstasy. His tongue felt her warm, moist flesh, feeling her fluids slowly collect into his mouth. It was an exotic taste, and even if the flavor had been unbearable, it would have tasted wonderful for the sole reason of the deed he was doing.

He withdrew his mouth after a while, and instead inserted his finger. He pushed deeper into her, and his member throbbed to do the same. As Kairi's moans grew louder, he inserted a second finger, widening her entrance. Her flesh was smooth and vulnerable, raw and enticing. He pumped his hand in and out of her with a third finger, quickening his pace as Kairi's convulsions of pleasure grew. Finally, he saw it in her eyes. She paused, chest seeming to hang her entire body as her back arced. She came, her orgasm having passed. Kairi panted and groaned softly, Sora slowing his pumping until he gently rubbed her entrance fondly.

"S-Sora...that was..." Kairi panted, but her lips were gently pricked by his, her love. He looked into her eyes for a while, and neither of them moved to continue. It was a silence well acknowledged ; not awkward or unwanted. They each used the time to simply gaze at one another and bask in the other's presence. The silence was broken when Sora reached into his pocket and looked to Kairi once more.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, voice full of endearment. Kairi smiled, face glowing with admiration and affection. She leaned up, kissed Sora slowly, tenderly, on the lips, and took the package from his hand and threw it in her trash. Sora looked baffled. Kairi chuckled, and held Sora's head in her hands.

"I don't want to feel some plastic wrap inside me ; I want you, Sora, to have my body."

"B-but won't you get-" Kairi snatched his words in a soft kiss, pulling away only enough so their lips could not touch. She leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm fine. I have a 'morning after' pill. I just want you right now." Sora said not a word more. He scrambled with his pants and boxers, finally having the clothing relinquish their hold. The two lovers of Heart lay there for but a second, in their true form, and they felt as though their hearts were again one. Sora positioned himself at Kairi's entrance, looking at her lovingly, passion and searing need hidden by the sheer of blue in his eyes. Her eyes reflected the same need, and Sora thrust himself inside Kairi.

Her scream reverberated through the empty home. She bit her lip, not having imagined the pain with which this single action inflicted. Sora was horrified. He never wanted to hurt her, ever! He wanted to save her! But how could he save her from himself? He wanted to stop her pain, but knew not how. If he pulled out now, the pain would not cease.

"Kairi, I'm s-sorry..." He spoke, voice husky, mind feeling regret, but body needing more. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, feeling her body shake in a silent sob, attempting to withhold tears. After moments of indulging Kairi in gently kisses, be it on the cheek, forehead, lips, or neck, she felt as though it were time, and she was adjusted. She shifted slightly, and Sora's body raged with fire inside, the pleasure spiking his every nerve. He had to move.

Sora withdrew a bit before shoving back in, feeling Kairi tighten around his member. It was so warm and tantalizing, a sensation so foreign, yet so welcoming. This was a new World he did not want to leave. Kairi whimpered softly at his movement, but now, Sora's thirst needed to be slaked. His hands gripped her sides, and he pumped into her, slower than he wished to go. However, Kairi's whimpers began to grow into mewls, then into sheer moans of pleasure.

"Faster, Sora." She panted, feeling ready. Sora could do so. He pumped harder, reaching her barrier. His pelvis thrust forward and back, his member encased within Kairi. Their flesh slapped together, and Kairi's voice sent adulterated sounds about her room. His beats became quicker, and soon Sora felt himself begin to come. His thrusts became ever quicker, and he groaned loudly with Kairi's moans. She shifted slightly, causing Sora to groan even louder. He lifted her leg to get deeper access, until he thought he would go insane. He pushed into her, and ejaculated. Panting, he looked down at Kairi, body moist with sweat, her breasts appearing perky and face an expression of pleasure.

Sora withdrew from Kairi, feeling as though he had failed her due to her not coming. He collapsed on the bed beside her, staring into her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry you didn't come with me..." He pouted, voice soft, body feeling a bit spent, needing some minutes to recuperate. Kairi exhaled an airy laugh, and cuddled closer to her love.

"It's alright...just think that now, I can enjoy this much more." Sora nodded, smiling faintly. He lifted his head, lying on her chest and nuzzling his main of chocolate hair into her. Kairi laughed as it tickled her breasts, and Sora's head finally settled, looking up at Kairi as he lay on her breasts. Her hand combed fondly through his brown locks.

"I love you, Kairi." Sora smiled lovingly, and closed his eyes. Kairi smiled, too, mouthing her reply as she, too, closed her eyes, and they drifted into a nap beneath the noon sun.

* * *

"_King, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" From beneath the crown that adorned his brow, King Mickey watched the young man of silver hair disappear from the throne room. The echo of the door closing behind him had a definite sound to it ; the sound that one would associate with conclusion._

"_No, Donald, I'm not sure. But we can't do that to Kairi. She deserves a life of her own." He stood from his throne. This movement immediately caused his two assistants to snap into attention. He waved a gloved hand at them, wishing his friends to ease._

"_Uh, King Mickey? Aye think that yer doin' the right thing. But, uh, what do we do instead?" The Head Knight of the Castle, Goofy, asked, his voice pertaining its usually easy-going tones, yet the strain of his voice was urgent. His height bid him to look down on his King, but in his heart, he could only look up to him._

_The Magician of the Castle, Donald, approached the King with a concerned look. He placed a feathered hand on the King's shoulder for comfort. The past few days had been rough on his ruler, and friend ; Riku was a loyal friend, but a fierce debater as well. His love for Kairi was absolute, speaking with a passion equal to that of a brother._

"_If Ansem's notes are right, if only one Key of Kingdom Hearts is left to the bounds of darkness, then the Heartless will remain."_

"_Then what do we do?" Goofy asked, Donald remaining intent on the King's expression. The King sighed, holding his head in his hands._

"_We wait, Goofy. I can't go back on my word ; I could never do that to Riku. Be sure he gets home safe tomorrow fellas, okay?" Donald and Goofy snapped into attention, saluting their beloved ruler in a core-ten-hut stance._

"_Yes sir!" The two's voices intertwined in some jazz harmony, and their complete attention made the King laugh lightly. He then sighed, walking as though his body had been broken by years of a yoke bound to his shoulders._

"_I'm going to go rest with Minnie...she's in the Library with Pluto, right?"

* * *

_  
Author's Notes: This took me quite a bit of time to write, but I've been motivated to write this for a while. I take my time to try and really capture Sora and Kairi in-character, and having a mature relationship as young adults. The next chapter is the final chapter, and it should be very exciting! ...plus some foreshadowing! Please, review and critique. I proofread this quickly and ran it through my computer's spell and grammar check program, but that does not mean some could sift through to the published copy. Thanks to everyone who is reading this, read this, or will read this.

P.S. The reference to what Kairi did to her Maiden Hood is basically going from a bikini line wax to...umm...well, the "OW!" wax or shave. xD


	5. Return to Reality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Soft.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. The Secret Ending Shall Not Be Referred To Or Affect The Fanfiction.

**Rating:** Rated Mature for Lemons

* * *

**Kingdom : Wait No Longer**

"_Not as well as this, but well enough. We found the last Key to Kingdom Hearts, and it's secured in the King's Cornerstone room. Riku is remaining in counsel with him for a few days"..._

_I love you, Kairi...I trust you with all my heart, and want nothing but for you to be happy...and I will always protect you...I will always be beside you, and I promise never to leave you waiting..._

_And...he had not told Kairi...but he had been able to return because the ninth and final key to Kingdom Hearts was Kairi. Riku remained with the King to discuss plans to keep Kairi's secret hidden and safe, and how to be sure she could live out her life without being snatched into another plot, similar to that of Maleficent. It was not that she was a Princess ; but the fact that she was a Princess without a title, without birth, and without knowledge of that had made her unique..._

"_No, Donald, I'm not sure. But we can't do that to Kairi. She deserves a life of her own." He stood from his throne. This movement immediately caused his two assistants to snap into attention. He waved a gloved hand at them, wishing his friends to ease._

"_Uh, King Mickey? Aye think that yer doin' the right thing. But, uh, what do we do instead?" The Head Knight of the Castle, Goofy, said...  


* * *

_  
Had it been a dream? A dream of ambrosial pleasure? Of something so invigorating, a single touch wove through flesh to the soul? As Kairi's eyes opened, she felt sleep ebb from her body. Shafts of sunset's pallette swathed Kairi in a stir of colors that had a dreamlike quality to it. She sat up, and felt the rush of air one feels from a shower. She became at once aware of her nude form, and with the rush of a dream of reality, she knew what she had felt was no fantasy.

"Sora?" She asked lustrously, flesh still flushed with the afterglow of love. Yet, he was not at her side or nuzzled in her bosom. She stood, tossing her silk robe tightly about her lithe frame before stepping briskly from her room with the lightness of a butterfly.

"Sora?" She requested the air again. With no reply, she suddenly grew frantic. Was he gone again? Was he leaving her to wait? But he promised. He could not...she asked the house for him once more. The twilight shone on her hair in blonde streaks, and as she turned, she calmed herself. Closing her eyes, Kairi reasoned with herself.

_He's not gone again...but if he is...he'll come back...but he promised me he wouldn't make me wait any longer. And Sora never breaks promises._

A hand gripped her hip and whisked her around. Kairi gasped, but felt her gasp swallowed by lips. She eased into Sora's embrace as he kissed her slowly and tenderly, savoring her lips with the gratitude of a king. But she then broke the kiss, and slapped Sora's shoulders.

"Ow!"

"Don't you ever pull something like that again, mister! You had me scared! And you promised me that you wouldn't ever make me wait again."

"Kairi, I-I'm sorry." Sora spoke sincerely and apologetically, scratching his head in submission and not able to hold Kairi's gaze for long. Neither could Kairi hold her anger towards him long. She hugged him, resting her head in the nook of his shoulder.

"Just answer me when I call you, ya big dummy." Sora grinned widely, and returned the hug, rocking lightly back and forth. Slowly, the rocking began to turn into a dance. He slipped his fingers through hers, and placed his forehead against Kairi's, gazing with adoration into the blue world of her gaze. Kairi gazed back, listening to the music their love made. It sounded so sweet, yet prominent, like the vibrato of the trumpet against the soft strum of a viola. It was music that hung in the air even when the ears could not hear it.

"Where'd you learn to dance? I remember you barely being able to do the Hokie Pokie. Hehe." Kairi giggled, and Sora reflected that,indeed, his feet seemed to each be left.

"I watched how the Beast danced with Belle. Lumiere gave me a few pointers, too. But, Goofy, he still can't dance. No matter how many pointers there are, I don't think Goofy could ever pull off a move like this." Sora spun Kairi out, and brought her in again, twirling her like a tulip in a spring wind. She laughed brightly, and she pecked him on the cheek.

"I think Lumiere should give me a few pointers. I can barely keep up with you, Sora!" Her petite feet struggled to the motion, stumbling lightly to keep in step. She would slow too much, then retry the steps and go too fast. Sora laughed.

"I'll bring you sometime. To Beast's castle. He's rough on the outside, but when you see him with Belle, you know he's just a big softy."

"He helped us in Hollow Bastion, right?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Sora stole Kairi's lips again, trying to guide Kairi's upper body in the slow waltz. She followed unsurely, yet in his lips she found no doubt of her security and love in him. Their mouths moved to the silent music, and slowly Kairi's grace fell into Sora's, and their bodies moved together with the soft melodies of their affection. Kairi parted her lips from his, giggling a little, and looking down at her feet.

"I'm doing it!"

"Of course, Kairi. You can do anything."

"Because of you." She leapt at Sora, and he stumbled back into a dining chair. He laughed heartily, but then let Kairi melt into him. He cradled her slender form easily, and leaned up, kissing her cheek. She leaned into him, and until the sun had set from its shimmering twilight, they kissed tenderly and passionately. Finally, hunger once again possessed Sora after using the eggs of that morning.

Kairi giggled as his stomach gurgled loudly.

"Hungry again?"

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast! Besides, you helped me work up an appetite." Sora added playfully, making Kairi giggle and paw his shoulder once more. She turned and found some left over take-outs, which she poured onto a few plates of cheap china and stuck in the microwave beside the black stove top. Turning from the whirring machine, she sat across from Sora as he leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head. As he always did, and as Kairi always loved.

"What were you doing down here, anyways?" Kairi asked. Sora opened one eye lazily, and flashed a vibrant white grin before closing his eye once more.

"Look in the living room, and you'll see!" The microwave beeped meaninglessly behind Kairi now. She was intrigued. The moon and starlight shone brilliantly through all the windows, but she noticed a second light coming from the living room. Standing up, she wrapped the robe tighter around her form, and walked slowly and curiously towards the living room.

As she neared the threshold, she turned around to Sora.

"What is it, Sora?"

"Go on, you'll see!" He grinned wider, but continued sitting in the chair like it was a hammock, or the paupo tree on the Island. Kairi turned, and went into her living room.

"Sora!" She spoke breathlessly. Spare candles of varying size were lit in the form of her lucky charm on the coffee table, and a small childish sketch of Sora and herself lay in the center. She felt her heart beat with the intensity of sunlight in her chest. She walked over to the candles and the sketch, and she found her charm, but beside it was a different one. She picked it up; it was crudely made with some mythrill shards and yarn. It was a small star, and it glittered adoringly in the candlelight. Kairi felt tears swell to her eyes; they welled from the deep force within her heart. A small face that resembled Sora's ridiculous grin was etched in charcoal on its shimmering surface.

"Sora, thank you so much." Kairi turned around, and Sora was there. He blushed violently and laughed. She rushed into him, and showered him with passionate kisses. There, in the candlelight, they made love once more, passionate and tender. Their hands caressed one another's form in soft admiration, and each poured pleasure into the other. Every inch of the other's body was explored and nurtured, and soon they lay on the living room floor, clothes skewed crazily over the worn couch against the wall.

By now, Kairi had to reheat the leftovers. She hummed as she prepared the overcooked, overused meal, skin flushed and glistening in the dim kitchen light. Sora extinguished the candles in the other room as he scrambled to put his clothes on once more. He placed his mythrill charm besides Kairi's lucky thassala shell charm, and soon Kairi entered the living room with plates of food. By now, Sora was famished and tired. He shoved the bland food into his mouth as Kairi just giggled at his boyish nature.

"Careful, you'll choke."

"Naw, aye won'. Aye'll be weawy cawefull." He muttered, downing a glass of milk. He rubbed the liquid from his upper lip on the back of his black glove, gave a thumbs-up to Kairi, and began eating at a bit of a slower pace.

"Tonight was amazing, Sora." Kairi spoke, voice filled with endearment.

"It was because you're amazing, Kairi." Sora smiled, and finished with his plate, lay his head down in Kairi's lap. She giggled, and played with his chocolate hair for a while. He drifted off into sleep, body exhausted and stomach full. Kairi relaxed against the arm of the couch, bare legs warmed by Sora's body. She had taken the Morning-After Pill while Sora was getting dressed, easing her mind into a worry-free zone.

* * *

Morning twilight came, and with it came Riku, Donald, and Goofy.From the Gummi Ship, they descended onto Destiny Islands. Riku looked around from behind his wispy silver locks, sighing at the familiar sight and breathing in the familiar ocean air. The quiet of the sleeping dawn made the tranquility of the tropical island all the more prominent.

"Thanks for the escort, guys." Riku added politely, considering where to look for Sora and Kairi. Surely, if he found one, he would find the other.

"No problem. A friend of Sora's is a friend of ours." Donald added, and Goofy ha-yuck'ed, chiming in, "Not tah mention yer one heck of a help, Aye mean in all this savin' the worlds business. Yer a natural." Riku smiled good-naturedly, then turning to the docks, noting both Kairi and Sora's boat were gone.

"They're probably sleeping in. I haven't done that in a while."

"Why don't we surprise them?" Donald offered, not having seen Kairi for quite a few weeks now.

"Know what? That sounds like a great idea." Riku's mind was still a-flutter with the intense discussion he had held with the King for the passed three days. He had won in the end, but the predicament the Worlds were in would still beckon the Wielder of the Keyblades at some point. Hopefully later rather than sooner.

Riku moved off at a brisk walk towards the dock, feeling nostalgic with the way the sand moved beneath the sole of his shoes. The cool summertime ocean breeze hugged his arms, toned and built with the constant drama of adventure, both on island and off island. Donald and Goofy followed, still captivated by the natural beauty of Sora's home world. They had only visited three times, and the duration was never too long; their own world had required quite a bit of their attention. After all, nephews and friends had to be accounted for.

"Ya know, Donald, aye don't think we've ever met Sora's parents." Goofy noted as the two watched curiously as Riku untied his little boat from the dock with mindless precision.

"No, we haven't. What would they say to us taking him off all the time?"

"Aye dunno. Hope we're not on their bad side. Or yours, Riku." Goofy added. The teen looked up from his position in the center of the boat, smiling faintly.

"You're not. I won't be living with my Dad soon, anyways. Now come in, we've got some water to tred before getting to the Main Island." Donald and Goofy jumped into the boat, rocking it wildly. Goofy flailed his arms to regain his balance, with Riku and Donald pulling his arms to be sure he didn't fall into the tropical sea. Goofy laughed as he sat down, Donald only annoyed with his constant clumsiness. Riku paid little attention to their antics, and instead began to row.

With each stroke, his arm flexed. His force beat against the force of the sea as dawn broke to morning, his eyes the stolen color of the morning sea depths.

"I wonder what Sora 'n Kairi have been up to these passed three days." Donald asked.

"Ya think they've finally seen it?" Goofy pondered in reply, the two friends having wondered how long it would take Sora to tell Kairi how he felt. He pined for her every second she was away from him, and at times they grew tired of his love-sick sighs. Riku craned his head to view the Main Land docks, coming closer inch by inch.

"Yeah, I wonder..."

* * *

"C'mon, lazy bum. You have to get up." Kairi nudged Sora awake. He blinked a few times, lifted his head to Kairi leaning over him, and collapsed on the couch again.

"Too...early..." He moaned. Kairi giggled, leaning in. She kissed his cheek, allowing her tongue to caress his flesh as it trailed to his lips to find the familiar embrace of his mouth. She eagerly wound and nestled inside his mouth, enticing his mouth with her adept lips and mouth. Releasing the kiss, she looked at Sora once more.

"Okay. I'm awake now." Kairi giggled at Sora.

"Good, 'cause you have to get out of here! My Mum'll be back from her late shift soon." Kairi stood again, cleaning up the plates from their meal last night and placing the candles back in storage or on its previous perch. Sora yawned widely, stretching his arms as he sat up in the couch. Scratching his eyes, he yawned once more, feeling the warm morning sun shine on his face through the sheer curtains of the living room.

He smiled broadly as he looked at the coffee table, his mythrill charm beside Kairi's charm. They complimented one another in color and shape, with pointed ends of a star that seemed to fit together like a puzzle. He began to collect his clothing, having been quite comfortable in just his boxers and undershirt the night before. He reveled in the comfort of Kairi's lap, lulling him into a deep sleep he had not had before. He slipped on his pants and over shirt, looping the two belts in accordingly. Finally, he slipped on his jacket and shoes.

Kairi entered the room again, drying her long crimson hair. She wore a pure white skort and white camisole, a thick purple and black stripe over the chest of the camisole.

"That's new." Sora observed.

"Actually, I've had it for a few months now. But I guess I haven't worn it when you were around here..." Sora suddenly lamented all the time he had missed with Kairi. He could not deny his love of adventure, but at what cost did this duty and desire come with? He had helped the King quell a Heartless build in Radiant Garden, found the nine keys that, together, controlled the function of Kingdom Hearts, found the few pages of Xehanort's Report, and stopped a Nobody from rampaging through Agrabah. But now what? He had been unable to hear Kairi's voice, watch her grow, console her, play with her, talk to her. He had missed all the things that every love relished in.

"Kairi, I'm sorry...it's just..."

"You don't need to explain, Sora. I know what you do is important, and I know the Worlds need you. Just don't forget that I need some of you two, okay?"

"How could I ever forget that? I need you, too, Kairi. And I promised you that I wouldn't make you wait again. That's why I made you this charm." Sora picked up the mythrill charm, which reflected like a prism in the morning light.

"It's a promise to you that whatever I do, you'll do with me, like Riku. But if things get dangerous, I'm not going to endanger you. Okay?" Sora added hastily, trying to convey the idea that he would never put Kairi in the middle of his battles. Kairi, in turn, picked up her lucky charm.

"And I don't want to be useless anymore. I've waited for you, and you came, but now I won't lose you again. This is a promise that I'm a part of what you do now."

They switched charms, and embraced one another. They hung timeless in the other's arm, the lucky charm in their hand. And then the key to Kairi's front door clicked.

"You have to go! Now!" Kairi whispered ferociously as Sora frantically looked about the room for an exit. The closest hiding place was the bathroom. He darted into the bathroom as Kairi casually plopped into the couch, grabbing the closest magazine. As their movements finished, the door closed behind Kairi's mother, and she dropped her purse and keys on the table.

"Such a long night..." She sighed, voice sore with exhaustion. She unpinned her long fiery hair and took off her medical shoes and scrubs, leaving her tee and white pants. Her face showed her surprise at Kairi's being awake.

"Kairi, why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep." She spoke blandly, not looking up at her mother and trying to look completely absorbed in the magazine she read. Her heart pounded frantically against her chest. Not needing anymore than that, Kairi's mother made a motion for the bathroom. Kairi bolted up, and did the only thing she could think of that could constitute for that motion: "Move! Diarrhea!"

Her mother was puzzled as the door slammed in her face.

"A-are you okay, Kairi?" She asked with motherly concern, voice muffled by the door. Kairi looked around, and found the high window open. She smiled, replied a meek "fine" to her mother, and stood on the edge of the bathtub to look through the window. Sora was jogging down the street, looking up and down for anyone or thing coming or noticing him. Kairi laughed, and felt the sun rise to a new era that morning.

* * *

"Woa." Donald and Goofy spoke in response to the large community perched on the sloping side of the Main Land, with the fishermen already at work and looking queerly for only a moment at the two newcomers. But then, their schooners, nets, and sails got their own attention.

"This is where you guys live?" Donald thought aloud, finding the quaint and busy community foreign to his own castle world. Riku nodded as he dragged the small boat onto the beach beside Sora and Kairi's boats. Goofy and Donald leapt out, lending a hand to push the boat the rest of the way until Riku tied the rope onto the small post the three boats shared.

"Yeah, it's a pretty small world. But it's nice, I guess." Riku added, marveling at the fact that Donald and Goofy, whose world was quite expansive, would find his world even remotely interesting.

"It's only small if yah think it is." Goofy added thoughtfully, and the two followed beside Riku as they climbed from the beach to the boardwalk, a small expanse of markets, food, an inn, and fishery.

"So where does Sora live?" Donald ask, but was cut off by Goofy.

"Look! Ha-yuck, there's Sora now!" Sora heard a familiar and out-of-place voice. Turning from his beeline path towards his house, he laughed, jogging towards his three friends.

"What're you two doing here?"

"And it's good to see you, too." Riku smirked, crossing his arms as Sora frowned apologetically.

"We decided to come say hello and see where the Great Sora lives." Donald answered.

"Oh, well, thanks, I think. How did everything go?" Sora turned to Riku, as did Donald and Goofy.

"Well enough. The King will let Kairi stay here and live without knowing that her heart is the Ninth Key. But she'll need some watching and protecting to make sure no one tries to get the Keys to control Kingdom Hearts." Sora nodded, having nearly tuned out to Riku's words after he said she could continue living on Destiny Islands. That was all he needed to hear; as long as she could live with her family, and not with the King in the castle where the other Keys were kept safe or brought to, everything could be alright.

"Hey, where were ya runnin' tah so early, Sora?" Goofy asked, and at this, all three smirked at the suddenly blushing teenager.

"Well, I-"

"You were runnin' over tah Kairi's, weren't chya!" Goofy inferred, and Sora just scratched his head and shrugged, making the other three laugh. Riku paused. He recalled the direction Sora had been running from, and suddenly had a change of posture.

"But you were coming down Mahi Street..." Sora and Riku exchanged glances. They never spoke openly about the topic at hand, but no words were needed. Riku knew that he was now officially the third wheel, and that Kairi and Sora had finally admitted to each other what could be seen all along. Sora and Kairi loved each other.

That evening, Kairi was released from her punishment, and was able to join Riku and Sora for the sunset by the paupo tree. She sat in front of Sora as he reclined against the tree, stringing together thassala shells contentedly. Riku leaned against the tree stoically, silver hair drifting in the island zephyr as he thought in great introspection, as he often did. Sora gazed at the clouds, running over the day's festivities in his head.

Donald and Goofy had left after a bit of an awkward lunch at Sora's house, but all in all laughter had been felt on either side. No words of Worlds or Kingdom Hearts were spoken; they had been exhausted in the past weeks. No, instead, colorful recollections of adventures, mishaps, and even some memories shared of personal pasts were given. Riku and Sora had decided to go to the Island, and the boat ride had been silent, the two rowing in silence beside the other.

The only thing Riku had said on the matter of he and Kairi was: "I'm sure you'll protect her well. I'm not very good at staying at one task all the time." After that, a calm had settled between them. And after Kairi came down, things drifted into normalcy. But things were changed; they weren't different. Because when the sun had set, and home beckoned, Kairi and Sora lingered back when Riku left. Riku had always cherished his alone time, but he found he had a bit more of it. Because each night, he would wave goodbye and get a wave in return. But when Sora said goodbye, he would get a kiss in return.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):** Completed. I do hope everyone enjoyed this fanfiction, though the updates may not have been as consist as many or most of you may have liked. Please, review and critique! I wanted a sweet ending, but I don't know if it is too abrupt...I wanted a sense of return to normalcy for Sora and Kairi, but the knowledge of their actions will change that sense of normalcy.

I may or may not at the prelude to the sequel. So, yes, there will be a sequel It's primary focus will be on plot, not romance. This fanfiction was to setup a strong bond and some background information and hints as to what the next will be about. The next will likely be more of an action/adventure/drama genre, with a good amount of romance between Sora, Kairi, and more pairings!

Thank you to all fans, readers, and subscribers.


	6. Maiden: Prologue

**.:. Maiden .:.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Soft, nor any of the characters rightfully owned and portrayed by Disney, Tim Burton, or Warner Brothers Entertainment.

**Setting:** Post-Kingdom Hearts II. Sequel to Waiting No Longer.

**Rating:** Rated Mature for Violence, Mild Language, and Lemons

Prologue

Death held no fear for her. Her life harnessed only vengeance. With what determination remained in her, she would exact the pain on those who crippled her life and her dreams. By the dark waters, she found a boat man. In the river of no reflection, she sat in stoic silence. Her eyes glistened with the ripeness of purpose. She had harvested an opportunity with a king, and would lay her life for him. Without him, she had no chance of punishing those who maimed her. Without him, her life was hollow.

"Never seen th' likes of you in the flesh here before." She did not reply to the boat man. He paused for a reply, but he shrugged his bones, pushing against the deathly waters. Her gaze was intent on the apex of the cavern; there she would find what another had found. A wind from this dreary plane had brought a whisper of an object that held some key. A key, her new king observed, that could potentially bring them closer to the conclusion of their journey. Or his journey really. She was only there to reap the benefits of his success.

She leapt from the boat as the boat man went to tie it to the dock. He looked on curiously.

"I'm just the ferry man." With that, he pushed off to see if any visitors were to be collected. Inside the skull structure, she could hear rejoicing. A dissonant duet sang repetitively, while a deeper life seemed to be raking in joy. The deeper voice was obviously the Lord of that world.

"Well, boys, looks like Zeus won't be th' one wielding the power anymore."

"We found the Princess! We found the Princess!"

She stood in the shadows, Cerberus having been released to torment souls in joyous triumph. She felt the impulse to grab the bottle; it was in plain sight before her, the object rolled inside. It was perched before the Lord of the Dead on a table of skulls, as two of his demons danced awkwardly about it. She so desired to grab it and race from the Underworld, but she knew time would yield the bottle to her.

"But, uh, Boss..." The dancing stopped, but Hades continued in his rejoicing. He continued to drag on a rather expensive looking cigar.

"...even though we, uh, have the bottle...what does it mean?" Hades stopped the sweet sucking and stared down at the marine and magenta demons.

"What he means tah say is, uh, how can we use what it says?" Hades laughed.

"Simple, simple! Every god knows that Kingdom Hearts is the ultimate gig, right?"

"Yeah, but, uh..." Hades manifested beside the two jumpy demons in a plume of midnight smoke.

"The one who controls Kingdom Hearts controls the world. Well, Kingdom Hearts won't give itself to anyone. It needs someone to _take_ it. There are nine keys, three for each Divine Trinity. What's with the whole trinity things anyway? Yeesh. So, fellas, we just found the ninth key. All we gotta do is liberate the _key_ from its _chest_."

"But, uh...what if...and I mean this hypothetically...we...lost...the bottle?"

"Well, then I'd have to kill you."

"Oh." The demons, Pain and Panic, suddenly rushed off. As Hades turned, he noticed something different. Or, the lack of something. His eyes widened.

"_**PAIN!! PANIC!!" **_

Hellfire burst from the skull cavern as she glided across the dark Styx, the bottle tucked safely in her chest. It seemed to sear her heart, warm, but bitter in irony. She knew what was supposed to be held in the bottle, and it only soured her own heart more. The ferryman, Charon, watched as she landed deftly and rapidly on the foot of the staircase ascending into the living world. Vengeance was all she lived for. And her king would see her through.

* * *

  
**Author's Note:** This is the prologue to the sequel for Waiting No Longer. It is currently underway, and I should be updating the latest chapter to Maiden in a couple of weeks. The sequel is for all of you who need more, want more, and just find pleasure in Kingdom Hearts fanfictions. I hope the sequel will receive such a wonderful audience as Waiting No Longer; the sequel will be lengthier, more profound, and contain action as well as romance.


End file.
